


Clinging To A Burning World

by LogicIsGod327



Series: A Rock to Cling to While We Catch Our Breath [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Either way it's a post apocalyptic hellscape, I had this idea and I really loved it, M/M, So I wrote it at 1:30 in the morning, i guess?, poem fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicIsGod327/pseuds/LogicIsGod327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walt Whitman's words tell the story of two boys in the aftermath of the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clinging To A Burning World

**Author's Note:**

> The bolded text is Stiles, the standard text is Derek, and the italicized is the poem itself

_ We Two Boys Together Clinging, _

**i remember that night we first made love and we bound ourselves in all ways we could**

_ One The Other Never Leaving, _

I swore I’d come back but this happened and I’m so sorry

_ Up and Down The Roads Going—North And South Excursions Making, _

**beacon hills is gone and new york is gone and god i hope you arent gone with them**

_ Power Enjoying—Elbows Stretching—Fingers Clutching, _

We weren’t supposed to be apart for so long, but I have you again and I’m never letting you go

_ Arm’d And Fearless—Eating, Drinking, Sleeping, Loving, _

**we have each other we have roscoe we have food we have all we need**

_ No Law Less Than Ourselves Owning—Sailing, Soldiering, Thieving, Threatening, _

I know you don’t like killing, but it’s that or die 

_ Misers, Menials, Priests Alarming—Air Breathing, Water Drinking, On The Turf Or The Sea-Beach Dancing, _

**no room for us anywhere but the empty roads and empty fields well make do we always do**

_ Cities Wrenching, Ease Scorning, Statutes Mocking, Feebleness Chasing, _

Why is the world burning around us?

_ Fulfilling Our Foray _

**all we can do is burn with it baby**

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda happened and yes it's a deviation from my usual style of writing but I enjoyed it quite a bit and I hope you did as well. Drop a review!


End file.
